Nouveau Départ - Le Cylce de la Rédemption spin-off
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Suite à ses échecs à Famsay Hill, Ezio part pour l'Italie. Il s'installe à Monteriggioni, décidé à refaire sa vie. De nouveau amis, tels Yusuf, l'intendant; Ane et Mary, les aubergistes; Edward l'antiquaire ou encore la charmante Sofia. Un nouveau départ rythmé par le travail de la vigne.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le spin-off du "Cycle de la Rédemption", qui débute en même temps que le troisième arc.**_

 _ **A l'origine, vous aviez peut-être pu remarqué que c'était ma chère Grimmynette (à qui je fais de gros bisous)**_

 _ **qui avait commencé à travailler et publier cette fic.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, elle m'a fait savoir récemment que ses études et sa vie privée ne lui laissait plus de temps pour ce projet.**_

 _ **C'est pourquoi je me permets de le reprendre au pied-levé.**_

 _ **CEPENDANT, je tiens à préciser que mon amie Grimmy continuera de m'épauler dans ce projet :**_

 _ **Nous continuons à échanger nos idées quand au scénario**_

 _ **Donc merci d'avoir une pensée pour elle et de l'encourager en lisant.**_

 _ **A présent, assez de blabla,**_

 _ **Place au texte !**_

 _ **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et espérons que cela vous plaira toujours autant.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les Personnages de l'Univers Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive d'UBISOFT. Je ne touche aucun sorte de gain pour toute utilisation du produit de leur licence.

* * *

 **Le Cycle de la Rédemption**

 **NOUVEAU DÉPART**

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'aéroport du comté de Churchill était assez vaste, mais sans rien de bien innovant. Assis sur une banquette d'attente devant une porte d'embarquement, Ezio Auditore regardait fixement un point vague au-delà des grandes baies vitrées, son billet entre les mains, un café dans l'autre. Il se demandait si la décision qu'il venait de prendre était la bonne. D'un certain point de vu, il tenta de se convaincre que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ça ressemblait simplement à de la « fuite en avant ». Il se demandait si en faisant cela, il ne cherchait pas juste à esquiver le problème, mais est-ce que ça le réglerait pour autant ?

Soupirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et resongea à tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois. Et en faisant cela, il se rendit compte que, finalement, il prenait peut-être le bon choix. Ce n'était pas tellement de la fuite. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait bien au-delà de ça. Tout ce qu'il croyait être stable dans sa vie s'était effrité comme un château de sable, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour le stopper ou ne serait-ce que le ralentir.

Et le pire, c'est que dans un sens, il en avait été le responsable. D'accord, il n'avait pas tous les torts dans cette histoire, mais il avait aussi commis des fautes, et une chose en entrainant une autre, l'effondrement était inéluctable. On venait d'ailleurs d'en atteindre le paroxysme, le point de non retour. Tout s'était produit si vite ! Le retour d'Altaïr, le délire avec lui et Malik, la mort de Shaun, la rupture avec Léonardo, la libération d'Abbas, le retour de Claudia, puis de Federico… et le point le plus atroce : Voir l'amour de sa vie repartir avec son ancien meilleur ami.

Si tout le reste avait pu être plus ou moins supportable et gérable, ce dernier évènement – le mariage éclair de Léo et César – lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Surtout juste après qu'il ait avoué au blondinet l'aimer encore. Il se sentait trahi, pis même, rejeter. C'était bien trop douloureux, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, d'être prisonnier d'un mauvais rêve, simple spectateur d'une vie dont il n'avait plus le contrôle.

C'est pourquoi il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la manière de s'en sortir. Et la meilleure solution qu'il ait trouvé, c'était celle-ci. Il avait besoin de prendre du recule pour se reconstruire. Beaucoup de recule. Raison pour laquelle il avait roulé comme un sauvage jusqu'ici sitôt la petite réunion de famille avec Claudia et Fédé pour honorer la mémoire de Petruccio terminée.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par du mouvement autour de lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne avait enfin ouvert ses portes et que les gens s'y rendait, formant peu à peu une colonne. Se levant à son tour, Ezio se rendit soudainement compte qu'il lui restait une chose très importante à faire. D'ailleurs, il se reprocha de ne pas encore l'avoir fait. Il regarda sa montre et espéra qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

S'emparant de son portable, il sélectionna dans sa liste le numéro de sa petite sœur et pressa la touche d'appel. La sonnerie se fit entendre quelques instants, puis la cadette Auditore répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Sa voix indiquait qu'elle était surprise de cet appel à une heure pareille.

-Allô, Ezio, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme laissa passer quelques secondes, tâchant de trouver le courage d'annoncer son départ à sa sœur, puis parla calmement :

-Claudia….

Mais le reste des paroles restèrent bloquée dans sa gorge. Il resta là, comme un idiot, le téléphone contre l'oreille, l'émotion trop forte l'empêchant de parler. C'était tellement dur pour lui. Claudia était sans doute la dernière chose ici à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, la seule personne qui ait encore de l'importance pour lui et pour qui il vouait un tel attachement.

Sans doute la jeune femme ressentit-elle son malaise, car elle interrogea soudainement d'une voix légèrement crispée :

-Où es-tu ? Dans une gare ?

-A l'aéroport du comté, répondit-il instinctivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?! sembla sursauter sa sœur à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il y eut un court silence, puis elle demanda plus sèchement :

-Tu es ivre ?!

-Non ! répliqua Ezio, surpris.

-Je jurerais le contraire, ta voix est éraillée.

Ezio se crispa. Il savait que c'était vrai, sa voix était tremblante, légèrement brisée, incertaine. On aurait effectivement pu croire qu'il avait bu quelques verres avant de passer cet appel, mais il n'en était rien. Il était parfaitement sobre, et c'était sûrement bien là le problème. Si sa voix était si éraillée, c'était à cause de l'émotion terrible qui le saisissait en ce moment. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et un nœud dans l'estomac. Il devait dire au revoir à sa petitesoeur chérie, et ça, c'était atroce comme épreuve. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de boire un verre avant, cela aurait aidé à mieux passer ce difficile instant. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant elle en montrant sa tristesse. Il décida donc de raconter un pieux mensonge :

-J'ai juste conduit trop vitre avec la capote rabaissée. J'ai pris un coup de froid.

-D'accord, fit Claudia sur le ton qui signifiait « je ne te crois pas ». Ecoute, ce n'est pas drôle, dis-moi où tu es !

-Je ne cherche pas à être drôle. Je suis sérieux.

-Bon, si tu le dis… Ce qui ne m'explique pas ce que tu fous à l'aéroport.

Aïe ! Alors cette fois, on y était ? Vraiment ?! Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. D'accord, il fallait qu'il se calme – son cœur battait à mille à l'heure – et qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

A ce moment, une annonce passa dans les haut-parleurs. On incitait les derniers passagers pour son vol à venir se présenter au guichet pour l'embarquement.

-Ezio ? fit Claudia, qui avait visiblement aussi entendu cette annonce. Son ton paraissait plus incertain.

-Plus rien ne me retient Claudia, finit enfin par déclarer le jeune homme après un instant.

Comment ça ?! sursauta sa sœur au téléphone.

L'héritier Auditore ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Il savait qu'à présent, il allait devoir entrer dans le vif du sujet, et il n'en mourrait pas tellement d'envie. D'autant plus qu'il lui fallait être bref. Son vol allait bientôt boucler les portes. Il passa donc les quelques minutes suivantes à expliquer à Claudia que s'il partait, c'était pour pouvoir se reconstruire, que plus rien ne le retenait réellement à _Fasmay Hill_ désormais et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se recentrer sur lui-même et découvrir ce qu'il voulait vraiment attendre de sa propre vie.

Il profita pour lui préciser qu'il lui faisait cadeau de tout. Son appartement, ses parts de la _DaVinci Inc._ Ses droit sur la gestion de la fortune Auditore, ainsi que – cadeau empoisonné – sa place au Conseil de la ville. Elle semblait totalement terrifiée par tout cela, mais il la rassura au mieux, lui promettant qu'elle saurait très bien gérer le tout, qu'elle était forte, et que Malik et Caterina (la Mairesse) l'aiderait au début.

Il tâcha d'écourter au maximum car il entendait clairement que sa sœur pleurait en le suppliant de rester, et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il risquait de céder lui aussi et d'éclater en sanglots. Hors, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça.

-Tu pars pour de bon, c'est ça ? demanda Claudia en retenant un sanglot.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il manqua lui-même d'avoir un sanglot, et renifla bruyamment.

-Probablement, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton sans réplique.

-Ne me laisse pas ! supplia-t-elle presque.

-Soeurette, soupira Ezio.

-Ne me laisse pas ! répéta-t-elle.

-Je _dois_ partir Claudia. Je n'ai plus ma place à Fasmay Hill. Je n'avais jamais imaginé y rester après l'université, tu le sais.

-Mais, notre famille est ici depuis deux siècles. Notre vie est ici !

-Pas la mienne. Mais je sais que la tienne oui.

-Ezio…

Il y eut un nouveau message vocal en fond sonore. On y annonçait clairement le nom de la destination cette fois : Florence. C'était la dernière sommation pour son vol. Il devait vraiment se dépêcher. Seulement, Claudia semblait avoir percuter en entendant le nom de la ville.

-Tu vas à Monteriggioni ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

-Je… Je dois te laisser, mon embarquement est presque terminé… balbutia Ezio, pris de court.

-Ezio !

-Je t'appelle quand je serais arrivé. Prend soin de toi Claudia.

-Ezio, non ne… !

Il s'empressa de raccrocher, il ne voulait pas devoir se justifier d'avantage. Mince ! Elle avait compris. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle n'allait pas se la jouer série TV et le poursuivre jusqu'en Italie.

Ezio regarda son téléphone une seconde, s'essuya les yeux car ils étaient humides, puis mis son cellulaire en mode _avion_. A ce moment, les haut-parleurs résonnèrent une fois de plus, répétant le message.

 _« Dernière appel pour le vol à destination de Florence, avec escale à Washington. Je répète : Dernière appel pour… »_

Ezio soupira profondément, puis se dirigea vers les comptoir. Il présenta son billet à l'hôtesse, qui lui offrit un beau sourire commercial. Puis, d'un pas déterminé, il traversa le couloir amenant à l'avion, et fut guidé à sa place.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Boing s'élança le long de la piste de l'aéroport du comté de Churchill. Il relierait Washington en 3 heures, puis s'élèverait au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique pour rejoindre l'Italie.

En regardant par le hublot, il lui sembla distinguer les lumière de Fasmay Hill, quelque part, là en bas, perdu dans les collines. Il ressentit un sentiment étrange. De la mélancolie. Il partait, et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était pour de bon. Il laissait son passé derrière lui pour

aller de l'avant.

Et il se sentait enfin libéré.

C'était la fin d'une époque.

Et un nouveau départ !

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici dans la foulée le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La Toscane était vraiment une région magnifique, surtout en cette fin d'été. C'était la préférée d'Ezio, bien qu'il n'ait que peu visité l'Italie jusqu'à présent. Il se doutait que son jugement soit faussé, mais tant pis. C'était vraiment sa région préférée !

Dans le ciel, le soleil brillait déjà fort, et l'air déjà tiède de la fin de matinée fouettait son visage tendit qu'il écoutait plein pot une chanson populaire qu'il adorait passant à la radio.. Il avait loué une voiture décapotable, type sportive, et se faisait plaire sur les route de campagne, capote baissée. C'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait quitté Florence, direction Monteriggioni, dont il apercevait déjà les remparts au loin. Il avait décidé, comme point de départ de sa nouvelle vie, de venir s'installer quelques temps à la villa Auditore. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne propriété de la famille, avant qu'il ne décide de l'abandonner pour partir coloniser le Nouveau-Monde au tournant du 19e siècle. Malgré tout, la villa était toujours restée dans la famille, se transmettant par héritage de génération en génération.

Il y était venu plusieurs fois en vacances dans son enfances, avec ses parents et sa fratrie. Mais après le _drame_ , la mort de Petruccio et l'exil de Federico, ils y venaient moins souvent. Dommage, Ezio adorait cet endroit. Il aimait le côté ancien du village, lové dans ses murailles, son côté isolé de tout. Et en même temps, la villa était terriblement moderne à l'intérieur. Son père y avait veillé, faisant en sorte que la bâtisse soit rénovée aux normes et équipées comme il se devait.

Arrivant sur le parking extérieur (la ville était entièrement piétonne), Ezio arrêta le moteur et descendit du véhicule, tout en retirant ses lunette à soleil. Il sentit une sensation extraordinaire de liberté le submerger, tout en même temps qu'une grande mélancolie. Il avait tellement de bons souvenirs ici.

Lentement, il grimpa le chemin menant à l'entrée du village, et le traversa à pas lents, les main dans les poche de son jeans, respirant à plein poumon en passant à côté du boulanger dont le fournil dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de pain frais. Il se retrouva bientôt face é la grande fontaine, au pied de l'escalier montant à la villa Auditore. C'était une belle place dégagée, un peu le centre du village. Le grand A majuscule, ciselé dans la pierre ou venait s'encastrer le robinet, était légèrement rongé par du lichen, mais il s'en fichait.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Un homme descendait les marche pour venir à sa rencontre, l'appelant par son prénom.

-Ezio ! _Holshgeldin Kardeshim_ ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en écartant les bras dans un geste visiblement jovial.

-Je vous demande pardon, sursauta vivement le jeune homme, abasourdi.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à reparler en turc lorsque je suis enjoué, s'expliqua en riant presque l'autre en arrivant à sa hauteur, tendant la main. Je me présente, Yusuf Tazim, je suis l'intendant et responsable des vignes de votre villa. C'est votre mère, Maria – paix à son âme – qui m'avait engagé il y a une dizaine d'années. Même si au début je ne faisais que du gardiennage. C'était une femme merveilleuse, je lui dois beaucoup. D'ailleurs, je suis sincèrement navré, j'étais chamboulé en apprenant son décès. Toutes mes condoléances… Mais ne parlons plus de choses triste ! Bienvenu chez vous !

Pour marqué cette dernière phrase, le dénommé Yusuf porta une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Ezio, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ce qui marqua le plus le jeune Auditore, c'était le fait que l'autre venait de débiter tout son flot de parole presque sans reprendre son souffle. Plutôt impressionnant. Cela lui rappela en quelque sorte Clay, le jeune stagiaire de la _DaVinci Inc._ Toujours débordant d'énergie.

L'autre chose qui étonna cette fois-ci Ezio, ce fut qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ou entendu parler de ce Yusuf. Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il n'était jamais revenu à Monteriggioni depuis son adolescence, et que sa mère était une femme assez discrète concernant la gestion des affaires.

Comme du coup, il ne le connaissait pas, il se permit, tout en lui rendant son sourire, de le détaillé mieux. Environ de la même taille que lui, à peine plus vieux, musclé sans être bodybuildé. Un visage carré, encadré par une barbe entretenue de quelques centimètres et de cheveux en batailles. Tout brun. Une peau légèrement halée, un regard bleu saphir, et un sourire à tomber. Il était assez mignon, se risqua même à penser Ezio, juste avant qu'un détail ne lui vienne en tête et qu'il interroge :

-J'imagine que Claudia vous a prévenu de ma venue.

-En effet, éclata de rire Yusuf. Elle m'a réveillé en pleine nuit pour me dire que son « crétin de frère » avait décider de s'éloigner de Fasmay Hill quelques temps et débarquerait sans doute dans la journée. J'ai donc pris soin de faire préparer votre chambre et je vous ai guetté.

Ezio retint de justesse un petit ricanement. Décidément, il reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. Impulsive et bienveillante, incapable de se mêler de ses affaires. Et la connaissant, il imaginait parfaitement l'échange téléphonique. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'elle tenait autant à lui qu'il tenait à elle.

-Si vous avez des bagages, j'irais vous les chercher avec plaisir.

-Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ezio. Je n'ai que se sac à dos avec quelques affaires. JE suis parti un peu à l'arrachée.

-Je vois, fit Yusuf en hochant la tête, sans poser plus de question.

Le jeune homme trouva d'ailleurs cela très agréable, de ne pas avoir à répondre à de question. Ce Yusuf semblait un homme sage et posé, il ne poserait pas de question si il sentait que son hôte ne voulait pas parler. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, car en effet, Ezio ne souhaitait pas encore en parler.

-Bien, pour le peux que vous en avez, je vous propose que je vous montre votre chambre et que vous vous installez tranquillement. Ensuite je vous préparerai un petit repas pour vous revigorer après ce long voyage.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

Le basané lui fit encore un sourire, puis tourna les talons en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ezio lui emboîta le pas, grimpant l'escalier menant à l'esplanade où se trouvait la villa, surplombant le reste du village.

En redécouvrant la devanture gigantesque de la demeure familiale, des souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire. Il se rappelait des nombreux été passé ici, en vacances, avec sa famille. Des jeux, des rires, des bêtises. C'était une belle époque. Une époque où ses parents étaient encore en vie, où Federico n'avait jamais été banni de la famille, où Claudia était encore une jeune fille innocente et où… Petruccio n'était pas encore malade.

Il se souvenait aussi de la passion qu'il avait ressenti pour l'œnologie. Ho, bien entendu, il n'avait encore pas le droit de goûter au doux nectar qu'était le vin, mais son père lui avait laissé aller s'occuper de la vigne avec les ouvriers viticoles, assister à la fermentation, se faire le nez en s'habituant aux divers et subtils parfums du vin. Ce devait sans doute être ça qui avait fait que, bien des années plus tard, il se soit transformer en véritable connaisseur lorsqu'il eu enfin le droit de boire.

Tout en s'avançant vers la grande porte centrale de la bâtisse, Ezio se souvint également de l'intérieur. De chaque pièce, chaque recoin. De la disposition exact des meubles.

La villa était vraiment gigantesque. Deux étage – trois en comptant l'attique – composée de deux ailes formant un U, encadrant la cours arrière, isolée à la vue des villageois.

L'entrée donnait sur un immense vestibule dominé par un lustre de verre et de bronze. Le grand escalier de marbre en forme de T faisait face. A gauche du hall se trouvait la salle à manger, avec sa table interminable en bois sombre parfaitement ciré et ses napperons. Le style vétuste avait toujours plu à sa mère. Plus au fond, on accédait à une magnifique cuisine avec fourneau à gaz, plan de travaille en marbre sicilien, armoires en bois claire et sol en plaque de terre cuite. Equipement moderne avec four et four vapeur, micro-onde intégré et machine à café dernière génération.

Dans l'autre aile, à droite, se trouvait le salon, meublé par un ensemble un peu vieillot de meuble en bois finement ouvragé, de facture italienne. Sièges en velours, commode… et un gigantesque écran LCD de 120 pouce avec enceinte accroché au mur du fond.

Juste à Côté, une porte menait au bureau de la maison. Là où Giovanni continuait de bosser pour ses affaires de Fasmay Hill, et s'occupait de ses ventes de vin. L'endroit était déjà plus moderne dans son style. Bureau en C, armoire en verre. Pièce maîtresse ici : un portrait de famille que l'homme avait commandé alors que la famille était au complet. On pouvait y découvrir le jeune Federico, tout juste adolescent ; la petite Claudia et son air déjà dégourdi ; une Maria et un Giovanni heureux, dont les visages n'étaient pas encore marqués par les évènements à venir ; un Petruccio bébé, sereinement blotti dans les bras de sa mère ; et Ezio, encore âgé de dix ans, déjà l'air d'un bon vivant.

Au fond du bureau, une porte en verre, pour laquelle il fallait un code, avec une inscription en italien gravé au laser, donnait accès à une pièce souterraine. La Piscine. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle en ogive, ouverte à son plafond par un oculus donnant en plein milieu de la cour et fermée par une plaque de presque un mètre de verre de sécurité. Cela permettait de profiter de la luminosité sans prendre le risque de tomber dans la caverne. Une chute de près de dix mètre qui aurait pu être fatale à n'importe qui.

Au fond de cette grotte naturelle, le petit Spa de la famille Auditore comportait un hammam, une grande piscine de huit mètres par six, un jacuzzi. Le tout dans un espace assez circulaire, entouré de statue des aïeuls. C'était là encore une des nombreuses idées d'aménagement qu'avait eu Giovanni, mais qu'il n'avait certainement jamais vu terminé. En effet, si Ezio se souvenait bien, on lui avait fait par de la fin des travaux peu après l'accident qui avait été fatal à ses parents. Tant pis, lui saurait la rentabiliser en s'y délassant.

Au premier étage de la maison, il y avait toutes les chambres. Celle qu'il occupait autrefois avec Federico, celle où dormait Claudia, une chambre d'ami, la chambre d'intendance, une salle servant de bibliothèque et de lieux d'exposition pour divers œuvres d'art.

-J'ai d'abord pensé vous installer dans votre ancienne chambre, lui indiqua Yusuf en lui désignant la porte de celle-ci, mais je me suis dit que la suite parentale, au deuxième dans la « tourelle » vous conviendrait mieux.

-Heu… fit Ezio, surpris. Très bien, merci.

Il eut soudain un sentiment étrange. Pour lui, l'idée de dormir dans le lit conjugal de ses parents lui semblait bizarre. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de loger dans la chambre qui avait sans doute vu de beaux moments d'intimité entre les deux êtres qu'il avait tant chéri, mais également leurs secrets, leurs complots, leurs doutes, leurs joies. Sans doute la pièce était-elle encore imprégnée d'eux, et cela le troubla.

Les deux hommes montèrent encore d'un étage, et Yusuf ouvrit la porte de la chambre parentale. Ezio n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et fut secoué de la découvrir. Elle était aménagée dans un savant mélange parfaitement équilibré entre l'amour des anciens meubles de sa mère et l'envie de modernité de son père. Un lit à baldaquin côtoyait une armoire à casiers _design_ , tandis qu'une coiffeuse faisait la part belle à une lampes _new-age_. Les fenêtre donnant sur la cours de devant et le village étaient ouverte et une brise fraîche s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant voleté les rideaux blanc cassé.

Ezio s'avança, contemla la pièce, puis se tourna vers Yusuf,

-Je vais vous laisser vous installer, lui sourit ce dernier. Prenez donc une douche pour vous détendre. Moi je vais préparer le repas, rejoignez-moi à la cuisine quand vous serrez prêt.

-Merci.

Le basané s'en alla, laissant le jeune Auditore seul avec son malaise.

oOoOoOo

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ezio rejoignit Yusuf dans la cuisine. Il se sentait déjà plus frais et détendu, ayant troqué ses vêtements stricts de la veille pour un tee-shirt et un short. C'était agréable de savoir qu'ici, il n'était pas le chef d'une famille Fondatrice, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire valoir son statue en s'habillant bien ou en respectant une étiquette bien définie (même s'il ne l'avait jamais respectée à la lettre). Ici, il pouvait simplement être lui-même. Ezio Auditore, un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans ayant besoin de se reposer.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua la présence d'une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'année. Mince, noble de stature, un visage strict et doux en même temps, des cheveux grisonnant attachés en un chignon parfait. Le tout dans une robe noire simple. Elle était assise sur une chaise et dégustait un verre de limonade que Yusuf lui avait servi et les deux discutaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre et de s'entendre à merveille. Et Ezio comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Cette femme, il la connaissait très bien, et un sourire illumina son visage en la voyant.

-Victoria ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, les bras tendus.

-Ezio, mon petit garnement ! répondit-elle avec autant d'entrain en se levant et écartant les bras aussi.

Ils s'étreignirent un instant, puis se relâchèrent et s'observèrent avec de grands sourires.

Victoria était l'ancienne intendante de la villa. Elle s'était toujours montrée comme une seconde mère pour la fratrie Auditore, bien que sévère lorsqu'il convenait de les ramener à l'ordre. Ezio avait beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour cette bosseuse au grand cœur. Et cuisinière hors-pair.

-Comme tu as grandi, fit-elle avec émotion. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore un adolescent, et regarde-toi à présent, quel beau jeune homme !

Tout en disant cela, elle avait contemplé Ezio et posé une main avec douceur sur sa joue. Celui-ci frissonna d'une vive émotion de joie.

-Vous, vous n'avez pas changé par contre, toujours aussi belle, répondit-il sincèrement.

-Vile flatteur, rit-elle. Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, je suis une vieille dame à présent…

-Peut-être, admit le jeune homme, mais vous êtes comme un bon vin : vous vous bonifié avec l'âge.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avec douceur, puis Yusuf vint briser les petites retrouvailles, s'exclamant avec sincérité :

-Comme c'est attendrissant ! Monsieur Auditore, sachez que je dois beaucoup à cette femme. C'est elle qui m'a appris à tenir la demeure. Et que je vous connais par ses récits.

-Fallait bien que je trouve un remplaçant pour pouvoir partir en retraite, railla Victoria en posant sur le Turc un regard tendre (le même qu'elle avait pour les enfants Auditore autrefois)

Tous éclatèrent de rire, puis Victoria proposa de préparer le repas. En un tournemain, elle confectionna un déjeuner digne d'un palace. Pavé de saumon juste poêlé au thym, avec une petite tombée de fenouils déglacé au jus d'orange frais et des pommes rissolées. Un régal, servi avec un très bon blanc, légèrement fruité.

Bien qu'Ezio insista grandement pour que la vieille femme reste manger avec eux, elle refusa. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Pour elle, ne pas manger avec la famille faisait partie de ses responsabilités dans son travail. Elle était à leur service et mangerait seule. Elle les salua bien, embrassa encore une fois le jeune homme, puis s'en alla. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa retraite, elle avait abandonné la chambre que Giovanni et Maria lui avait offerte au premier étage pour se aller vivre à peine cent mètres plus loin, au cœur du village. Elle repasserait souvent, Ezio n'en doutait pas.

Les deux autres se mirent à table, restant à la cuisine pour manger. Le début du repas fut un peu gênant, aucun d'eux n'osant parler. Pourtant, Ezio décida de lancer un sujet parfaitement banal, et la discussion alla rapidement bon train. Après avoir débarrassé le couvert, les deux hommes passèrent au jardin de derrière, emportant une bonne bouteille. Le plus jeune proposa à son intendant d'en partager un verre avec lui, mais Yusuf refusa gentiment.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne bois pas. Même si je ne suis pas à la lettre le Coran, je respect cette règle.

-Ho, très bien, répondit Ezio sans insister. Je le respect dans ce cas.

Et il se versa un verre pour lui en prenant place dans une chaise de jardin.

-Et fais-moi plaisir Yusuf…. Cesses de me vousoyer tu seras gentil. J'ai trop donné de moi pour les convenances à Fasmay Hill, alors je préfère que tu m'appelle juste Ezio et que tu me dises « tu ».

Légèrement surpris, le Turc approuva finalement avec un sourire de compréhension.

-Très bien _Ezio_. Allez, parlez-moi un peu plus de vous et de ce qui vous amène si loin de chez-vous.

L'Auditore hésita une seconde, prenant une longue gorgée de rouge du caveau familial (assez tanique, corsé, avec une note terreuse, mais très ensoleillé), puis se dit que de toute manière, il n'avait pas à s'en cacher. Il résuma donc sa vie durant ces derniers mois.

Il parla de ses amis ; de ses deux cousins ; de la DaVinci Inc et du rôle qu'il y avait joué ; de Léonardo et du fait qu'il croyait faire toute sa vie avec lui ; de sa grande et impardonnable erreur d'avoir trompé ce dernier ; de tous les combats à mener et des nombreux échecs endurés ; des tensions et des trahisons… et de son besoin absolu de partir car il se sentait étouffer dans ce bourbier qu'était sa vie.

-Je vois, fit Yusuf avec compassion en le regardant avec une immense gentillesse dans le regard. Je comprends mieux ta réaction et ta décision à présent. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir et te recentrer sur toi-même. Mais je peux me permettre un conseil ?

-Parle toujours.

-Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir autant à tout le monde. Ils ont commis certes des erreurs et t'ont blessé, mais toi aussi tu as des torts apparemment. Etre rancunier ne t'apportera rien de plus et rien de bon surtout. Cela demande trop d'énergie, crois-moi. Et tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que tu garderas du ressentis contre ceux qui te sont chères.

-C'est un conseil avisé en effet, admis Ezio après quelques instant d'intense réflexion intérieure. Je tâcherais de le considérer avec sérieux.

Il termina son verre, puis le reposa sur la petite table en rotin et posa son regard sur son nouvel ami.

-Et toi, parles-moi donc un peu de toi. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

-C'est une histoire assez compliquée, et longue, sembla hésiter grandement le basané.

-J'ai tout mon temps, et encore une demi bouteille de vin pour affronter ton récit, répondit Ezio avec jovialité en désignant son verre.

-Très bien, soupira Yusuf. Très bien, alors voilà… Je suis né en Turquie il y a de cela trente ans. Suite à un grave conflit dans mon village, mes parents ont perdu la vie (raconté cela semblait le tendre quelque peu). Heureusement, je fus adopté par mon grand-père. Un homme généreux et droit, mais n'ayant aucune richesse autre que celle de son âme. Je lui dois d'avoir grandi avec de vraies valeurs morales et d'être devenu un honnête homme.

Il marqua une pose, regarda en direction de la campagne, que l'on apercevait bien depuis ici, déglutit, puis reprit :

-Lorsque que je fus juste adulte, il tomba gravement malade et ne put plus travaillé. Comme je ne voulais pas représenté un fardeau pour lui, je décidais de partir et de me débrouiller seul. Le travail n'étant pas facile par chez-moi, je suis partis pour l'Europe, et j'ai obtenu un permis de travail ici, en Italie. Au début j'ai fait de petit-boulot, je ne parlais pas très bien la langue et on me mettait facilement à des tâches qui ne nécessitait pas de discuter. La plonge dans des restaurant, le travail à la chaine dans des usine de montage, ce genre de chose. Malheureusement, je ne gardais jamais très longtemps un poste, les gens n'aimant pas trop les étrangers, surtout de religion musulmane.

Il marqua encore une pose. Raconté son histoire semblait remuer en lui des émotions assez fortes. Ezio l'observait avec patience, attendant la suite.

-Finalement, j'ai vu une annonce pour un travail de fin d'été. C'était logé-nourri-blanchi alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'agissait de venir faire les vendanges ici, à Monteriggioni, pour la solde de la famille Auditore. C''est là que j'ai rencontré vos… pardon… _tes_ parents. Giovanni a tout de suite vu que j'étais un jeune homme intelligeant et travailleur, et il m'a proposé de rester après la fin de la récolte et de m'offrir une formation en œnologie afin de pouvoir m'occuper des vignes. Comme j'hésitais car j'avais peur de gêner, Maria ta mère a trouvé un compromis. Elle a proposé que, en contre-parti de ce cadeau de confiance, je m'occupe de la maison si cela pouvait me permettre de ne pas me sentir redevable. Forcément, j'ai accepté avec plaisir et j'ai mis toute mon application à apprendre l'art du vin, ainsi que la dure tâche d'intendance. Heureusement, Victoria était une excellente prof. Tout cela remonte à presque dix ans, et pour faire bref, c'est grâce à tes parents que je suis devenu quelqu'un. Je leur dois beaucoup.

-Et ton grand-père ?

Ezio regretta d'avoir posé cette question purement spontanée à l'instant où elle franchit ses lèvres. Un ombre passa sur le visage de Yusuf, qui continua cependant à lui sourire. Il ne voulait sûrement pas perdre la face devant lui, mais le jeune homme comprit très bien ce que cela signifiait. Le Turc était donc lui aussi seul au monde, en quelque sorte. L'Auditore sentit soudainement sa sympathie pour l'autre grandir d'un coup. Il eut une envie subite de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter, de lui dire qu'il s'excusait, que ça n'avait pas dû être facile, mais il songea que ça paraitrait déplacer. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, il était trop tôt pour de telles familiarités…

Et en plus, ce genre de chose, il le faisait pour Léonardo – qui était disons-le clairement – un peu faiblard et facilement abattu. Le blondinet avait souvent eux besoin qu'Ezio le réconforte, et le réflexe semblait lui être resté. Mais Yusuf ne semblait pas le genre de personne à avoir besoin d'être réconforté. Il dégageait l'aura d'un homme fort et solide. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'entendre avec lui.

Pour se rattraper, il changea de sujet, et relança une nouvelle banalité pour l'instant. Les heures s'écoulèrent et la soirée commença à tomber. Comme la journée avait été longue, Ezio se leva et remercia Yusuf pour son accueil. Il avait sommeil et désirait aller se coucher, ce que le Turc comprit sans soucis et accepta, jurant qu'il lui ferait faire le tour du village le lendemain. Ils se firent une accolade, puis l'Auditore monta à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Il y pénétra et ressentit une fois de plus un profond malaise. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ressentait encore la présence de ses parents en ces lieux. Ho, pas leurs fantômes, bien entendu – surtout qu'Ezio ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses -, mais le souvenir d'eux. Et c'était assez pesant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, qu'il avait laissé ici toute la journée, et constata que Claudia avait tenté de le joindre un nombre inimaginable de fois, avait fait sauter sa boîte vocale et avait saturé sa messagerie _whatsapp_. Il ressortait principalement de ses messages qu'elle souhaitait au moins savoir s'il était bien arrivé où s'il était arrivé quelque chose (le tout entre deux insultes gratinées qu'il savait être dû à l'inquiétude). Il fit rapidement le calcule dans sa tête et décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour l'appeler. Il devait être le milieu de la nuit à Fasmay Hill, il ne voulait pas la déranger maintenant.

Se déshabillant, il se glissa en caleçon dans le lit, éteignit la lumière, et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il n'y parvint pas, essayant pourtant toutes les positions pour s'endormir. Rien n'y fit. Vers 22 heures, il craqua, comprenant que la sensation dérangeante de dormir dans les draps de ses parents était la cause de son insomnie. Il attrapa son sac, refit le lit, et redescendit dans son ancienne chambre.

Ici non plus rien n'avait changé. Le lit superposé qu'il partageait avec Federico (déguisé en Ferrari rouge) était toujours à sa place, avec les posters et les jeux d'adolescent. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son ancienne couchette – celle du bas – et se sentit tout de suite plus serein. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée en un instant, et dormit bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

* * *

 ** _Voilà_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**_

 ** _Voici enfin, après un temps certain, la suite de ce spin-off._**

 ** _C'est le second jour d'Ezio en Italie, ce qui correspond au chapitre 4 et suivant de l'Arc 3 de la fiction mère._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ezio se réveilla d'une nuit sans rêves, mais ô combien reposante. Cela devait faire des lustres qu'il n'avait pas connu une telle sensation de bien-être au saut du lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta un petit peu et dû attendre un instant pour se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il y faisait.

 _C'est vrai… Monteriggioni…_

Il bailla en se redressant, s'étira de tout son long, et se leva en se grattant le bas du dos. Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre - une Cerruti que lui avait offert sa mère pour ses 18 ans – et constata qu'il était déjà presque onze heures. Il en fut fortement surpris, lui qui était du genre à tomber du lit. Enfin, il supposait que la retombée des tensions nerveuses et le décalage horaire avaient dû avoir raison de lui.

En jetant un œil à la pièce, il remarqua la serviette et le linge de douche posés sur le bureau et eut un sourire. Probablement Yusuf avait-il remarqué son déplacement nocturne vers son ancienne chambre, et s'était dépêcher d'apporter le nécessaire de toilette pour lui éviter de devoir remonter à la chambre parentale. C'était vraiment très gentil et professionnel. Le Turc remplissait parfaitement son rôle d'intendant.

Attrapant les linges ainsi que son nécessaire dans son sac, Ezio sortit sur le palier de l'étage et se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante. Il s'occupa de sa barbe, se rafraichit sous une bonne douche, puis se brossa les dents et s'habilla en mode vacancier. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, où il croisa Victoria, qui était affairée à préparer une tarte aux prunes.

-Ezio, bien dormi mon grand ? le salua-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

-Bonjour victoria. Comme un bébé je vous remercie...

Il réalisa soudainement une chose et décida de la taquiner avec un grand sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas censée être à la retraite ? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous empêcher de venir travailler hein ?

-Allons bon ! s'exclama la vieille femme en entrant dans le jeu. J'ai bien le droit de venir préparer quelques bons petits plats pour ce sale garnement que tu es. Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu, laisse-moi en profiter un peu.

En disant cela, elle avait enfourné son gâteau, puis contourna le plan de travail et vint faire une bise sur la joue d'Ezio, qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Décidément, il se rendait compte à quel point cette femme lui avait manqué. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, car il pouvait essayer de se mentir autant qu'il le souhaitait, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué.

-Bon, s'exclama ensuite Victoria en s'approchant du fourneau ou se préparait une énorme marmite de bouillon de poule maison. Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu veux un petit-déjeuner tardif, ou tu attends encore une petite heure et je te serre un vrai déjeuner ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un petit moment, puis déclara qu'il préférait ne boire qu'un jus d'orange frais pour l'instant et manger un vrai repas plus tard. L'ancienne intendante approuva de la tête et entreprit de presser les fruits, et demanda à Ezio de s'assoir. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, et demanda après un instant :

-Yusuf n'est pas ici ?

-Il est dans les vignes avec les ouvriers, lui expliqua Victoria en posant le verre devant lui. A cette période, il a fort à faire avec les vendanges.

-C'est vrai que le vin Auditore est un vin de vendanges tardives, se rappela Ezio à voix haute.

-Oui, c'est ce qui fait toute sa force de caractère et sa longueur en bouche. Il a mieux profité du soleil, approuva la vieille femme en sortant du frigo des légumes qu'elle rinça sous l'eau.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Ezio but son jus d'orange en observant l'ancienne intendante couper avec une sacrée maîtrise les légumes. Il constata alors qu'il y en avait une certaine quantité et interrogea :

-Tu n'en fais pas trop ?

-On a décidé il y a quelque années, avec Yusuf, que les ouvriers avaient bien le droit à un repas eux aussi, pour la peine qu'ils se donnent. C'est aussi pour ça que je continue de venir ici malgré ma retraite, ça me force à rester en forme, sourit-elle en se penchant sur sa marmite de bouillon pour la soigner.

-Je vois, approuva le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

Il estima, vu les quantités, qu'il devait y avoir une dizaine de têtes dans les vignes. Il se leva donc et déclara :

-Je vais te donner un petit coup de main si tu es d'accord. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en cuisine.

-Très bien, répondit Victoria sans discuter (un peu d'aide était effectivement la bienvenue). Alors pourrais-tu m'émincer cinq gros oignons s'il te plait. Avec mes vieux yeux, ça piques bien trop.

Ezio s'exécuta rapidement après s'être lavé les mains. Rapidement, à eux deux, ils confectionnèrent des spaghetti aux légumes sautés. Victoria expliqua que les deux grosses volailles qu'elle pochait en même temps qu'elle confectionnait le bouillon étaient pour une salade de poulet froide pour le lendemain. C'était agréable pour Ezio, qui se remémorait lorsqu'il était petit et que, déjà, il venait aider à confectionner des pâtisseries sous les ordres de l'intendante.

-Au fait, fit cette dernière après un moment, sortant les poulets de leur bouillon. Pour les mettre à refroidir. Yusuf m'a dit que tu avais déserté la chambre qu'il t'avait préparée.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle question. Il resta troublé un instant, cherchant des mots pour expliquer son malaise vis-à-vis de cette pièce, mais la vieille femme sembla comprendre le sens sous le silence et lui accorda un sourire empli d'empathie en déclarant :

-J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à aller dans cette chambre depuis que j'ai appris la tragique nouvelle. A moi aussi ils me manquent, mon petit. Parfois je suis ici, affairé à mes fourneaux et je m'attends à ce que ta mère arrive en souriant pour valider le repas que j'ai proposé, ou je vois ton père au détour de son bureau… Mais ce ne sont que les ombres projetée par l'esprit d'une vieille femme.

Ezio la regarda avec tendresse s'essuyer les yeux, qui s'étaient embués de mélancolie, puis il posa une main sur la sienne, et décida de dire quelque chose de gentil pour la réconforter :

-Ils t'aimaient beaucoup, tu étais comme de la famille pour eux, je t'assure.

-C'est gentil…

Elle respira profondément, émue, regardant sa casserole, puis se ressaisit et reprit avec force son travail.

-Bon, assez, il nous faut vivre dans le présent désormais, et ce qui est important là-maintenant c'est qu'on a pas tellement d'avance ! Hop, hop, hop !

Ils terminèrent de préparer le repas juste pour midi, et apportèrent les plats à une grande table (composée de planches et de trépieds) dressée dans la cours arrière. Un instant plus tard, Yusuf et le reste des ouvriers arrivèrent. Le Turc fonça droit sur son nouvel ami et lui fit l'accolade, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Ezio comprit très bien, à la manière dont il posait sur lui un regard inquiet en posant cette question, qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raison de son déménagement nocturne.

-J'ai dormi comme un ange, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire, lui posant instinctivement une main sur l'épaule.

Ils passèrent tous à table, Ezio insistant pour aider à servir. Après tout, ces gens travaillaient en quelque sorte pour lui, il pouvait bien s'acquitter de son devoir de patron et au moins faire ça. Une fois qu'il se fut assis à son tour pour se sustenter, il observa rapidement les différentes têtes présentes. Il était une dizaine, tout au plus, d'un peu toutes les ethnies et d'un peu tous les âges.

Il y avait deux Noires, très souriants et sympathiques ; un Indien ; des Italiens aussi bien sûr ; et un Asiatique. Le regard d'Ezio s'arrêta plus longtemps sur l'un de ses compatriotes. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il avait une sensation étrange avec ce dernier. Mais il ne voulut pas trop s'en inquiété pour l'instant et se reconcentra sur sa conversation avec les Ivoiriens qui lui demandaient qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. Yusuf voulut les réprimander en leur disant que ça ne les regardait pas, mais le jeune Auditore préféra rester plus poli et répondit par un semi-mensonge. Il leur raconta être venu en vacances. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ce n'était pas non plus totalement faux.

Après le repas, les hommes repartirent pour travailler à la récolte. Yusuf resta un peu pour aider Ezio et Victoria à la vaisselle.

-C'est une sacrée équipe, fit l'héritier Auditore avec un sourire.

-C'est sûr, approuva Yusuf. Mais ce sont tous de très bons bosseurs, volontaires et durs à la tâche. Je les ai moi-même recruté avec méticulosité, et c'est les même qui reviennent depuis trois ans.

-Il faut croire que tu fais un bon patron.

-J'essaie de donner le maximum, tout en restant strict et juste.

Ils terminèrent de tout essuyer. Yusuf demanda ensuite :

-Que vas-tu faire de ton après-midi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Il me faudrait acheter quelques affaires. Des vêtements surtout. Je suis parti un peu à la hâte de Fasmay Hill et je n'ai pas pris grand-chose.

-C'est bête ça, fit le Turc avec une petite moue. Mais je comprends. Sauf qu'ici, à Fasmay Hill, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Il faut aller dans la ville voisine, ils ont une boutique de vêtement.

-Il n'y avait pas une braderie ici ? s'étonna Ezio, se souvenant vaguement d'une boutique près de la porte des remparts.

-Elle a fermé, lui expliqua l'autre. Malheureusement, en dehors du commerce du vin qui commence à se développer, les autres marchands du village ont de la peine à survivre. Surtout avec tous ses impôts et ses lois stupides. L'Etat devient voleur.

Il y avait eu de l'insurrection dans la voix du Turc, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, alors je vais gentiment me mettre en route, décida Ezio. Ça va, ce n'est pas trop loin si je me souviens bien. Je n'en aurais pas pour très long.

Il s'apprêtait à partir de la pièce, lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête et il se tourna vers son nouvel ami :

-Je pense que tu dois être pas mal occupé avec les vendanges, mais est-ce qu'en fin d'après-midi tu accepteras de faire le tour du village avec moi pour me montrer ce qui a changé ?

-Mais avec un très grand plaisir ! s'exclama joyeusement le Turc avec un grand sourire. De toute manière, on ne travaille pas beaucoup l'après-midi, nous essayons de faire le maximum le matin pour profiter de la fraicheur. Si pour une fois je libère les gars plus vite, ils en seront très contents.

-Très bien, alors à toute.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

oOoOoOo

L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin. Ezo venait de revenir de sa petite virée shopping. Il était très content de ses achats : des tee-shirts, des bermudas, deux jeans, costume de bain et une tenue de sport. Il avait l'intention de se la jouer décontracté le plus possible, et de reprendre un peu le jogging tant qu'il y était. Il sentait que son corps réclamait une activité physique depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il n'en avait plus aux USA, car la vie de Chef de famille fondatrice et les ennuies à la DaVinci Inc. Lui avaient par mal volé de temps et d'énergie, mais il comptait bien se rattraper à présent.

Yusuf l'attendait, assis sur le banc au bord de la fontaine au pied de l'escalier menant à la villa. Il était en train de lire une lettre et semblait quelque peu contrarié, ce qui inquiéta Ezio qui s'approcha en demandant :

-Tout va bien Yusuf ?

Ce dernier sursauta vivement en entendant l'appel, et ses mains chiffonnèrent immédiatement le papier, qu'il fourra dans la poche de son short tout en se levant.

-Ha ! Ezio, te revoilà ! La route a été bonne ? s'exclama de manière guillerette le Turc, mais un peu trop prestement.

-C'était quoi cette lettre, tu semblais soucieux ? interrogea encore Ezio, qui n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu l'air de son ami.

-Rien de bien important, menti avec conviction l'autre en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune Auditore. Rien qui ne doive t'inquiété en tout cas, ce sont mes affaires, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu es prêt à faire ce tour ?

-Il me faut vite aller poser ça à la maison, répondit Ezio en désignant les deux sacs qu'il portait.

-Très bien, alors vas vite, je t'attends ici.

-Ça marche.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en regardant son ami lui sourire avec conviction, mais Ezio voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher autre chose. Il avait vu le trouble en lui quand il lisait cette lettre. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il jeta un rapide regard en bas de la rambarde et songea que ce devait tout de même être important, car Yusuf avait ressorti et déplié le bout de papier et l'étudiait à nouveau avec un air dépité.

Ezio se dépêcha d'aller à la maison, posa les sacs dans l'entrée, se disant qu'il les monterait en revenant, puis repart. Lorsqu'il revint vers le Turc, la lettre avait à nouveau disparut, et il semblait tout joyeux. Ils partirent à petits pas pour faire le tour du village. Tout en cheminant, Yusuf expliquait à son jeune ami les gros changements survenu au niveau du pays, les nouvelles lois, l'état des finances, etc.

Il entrecoupait ses explications avec des anecdotes sur tel ou tel boutique qu'il croisait : le scandale de la fille du boulanger se compromettant avec un vieille homme riche ; le petit incendie qui avait failli détruire l'église (et les maisons alentours) ; le document retrouvé dans les remparts nord, attestant du siège de la ville à la renaissance, etc…

Cela fit sourire Ezio. Il se rappelait du passé, lorsqu'il était gamin. Il se revoyait faire le fou avec Federico (il ne le remarqua pas, mais il réussit à penser à son frère sans aucune colère) et Claudia à travers les venelles. Ils s'aventuraient parfois sur les toits du village, sautant d'une maison à l'autre, s'imaginant appartenir à des bandes secrètes de la Renaissance (ils en avaient inventé trois : Les Assassins, les Voleur et les Courtisanes), se faisant pourchasser par de vilain Templiers (idée sortie droit d'un roman que lisait Claudia à l'époque) et devant retrouver des trésors cacher au travers du bourg.

Yusuf remarqua l'air mélancolique de l'Auditore lorsque celui-ci cessa de le suivre, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixé sur le clocher de la petite église dont il ne voyait que la version de ses souvenirs, avant la réfection. Le Turc revint vers lui et lui demanda calmement :

-Tu vas bien mon ami ?

-Oui, fit Ezio, sans réellement avoir entendu la question.

Le plus vieux posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui sortit à ce moment de ses souvenirs et le fixa avec étonnement.

-Ho, excuse-moi ! s'exclama Ezio en se rendant compte qu'il avait déconnecté de la réalité depuis un petit moment déjà. C'est juste que…

-Ça ressasse beaucoup de souvenirs, le coupa avec beaucoup de douceur le Turc. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait.

Ezio lui accorda un sourire, puis releva les yeux sur la façade refaite. C'était très moche, il préférait l'ancien aspect. Là ça faisait trop moderne, ça jurait avec le reste du village.

-Il y a des moments où j'aimerais bien revenir aux temps d'avant, finit-il par déclarer avec une grande mélancolie dans la voix. Avant que tout n'éclate et que la famille se disloque. Oui, l'époque où ma famille était au complet me manque Yusuf.

-Je comprends, approuva l'autre en hochant la tête.

Il laissa passer un moment de silence, histoire de laisser à Ezio le temps de se recueillir encore un peu, puis il se plaça devant lui et lui décocha un grand sourire qui, il l'espérait, lui redonnerait de l'énergie.

-Allez ! Assez de mélancolie mon ami ! On ne peut changer le passer, ni même le retrouver. Mais en revanche, on peut choisir de son futur, et croire avec foi qu'il sera encore meilleur !

Ezio laissa son regard tomber dans celui de son nouvel ami. Il avait de très beaux yeux et un sourire qui communiquait une sacrée énergie. Il sentit la joie revenir en lui et ils se remirent marche. Yusuf avait parfaitement raison. Le passé au passé. L'important s'était aujourd'hui, et les choix qu'il prendrait pour construire demain !

Ils revinrent sur la « place du village », devant la fontaine au pied de la colline. A ce moment, un homme appela soudainement depuis la devanture d'une boutique :

-Hey, Yusuf !

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans cette direction, Ezio manqua une respiration et retint de justesse un petit cri de surprise. Il avait cru voir Léonardo leur faisant signe. Revenant de sa surprise, il comprit en se raisonnant que ça ne pouvait pas être son ex, et détailla mieux l'inconnu.

C'était vrai qu'il avait aussi des cheveux blonds, mi-longs sur les côtés, plus long derrière et retenu par un catogan. Une barbe naissante mal rasée, une forte stature (grand et musclé) et un style vestimentaire étrange. Il était habillé un peu comme un pirate modernisé, avec un tee-shirt à manche déchirée portant le pavillon noir, un jeans déchiré également, une ceinture en tissu rouge et un gilet de cuire.

-Edward ! s'exclama avec joie Yusuf en s'approchant de l'homme pour venir lui faire l'accolade. Tu es revenu de ton séjour à Florence !

Le Turc se tourna vers Ezio et lui fit signe d'approcha avec un bonheur enfantin sur le visage.

-Ezio, approche seulement, je vais te présenter. Voici mon meilleur ami : Edward Kenway ! Edward, je te présente Ezio Auditore, c'est lui mon patron (il rit en disant cela)

Le jeune homme s'approcha pour venir lui serrer la main. Ce qui le marqua le plus, à présent qu'il pouvait mieux le détailler, c'était le regard de l'homme. Bleu très clair, comme l'eau d'un lagon. Il avait un regard vif qui imposait le respect. Un autre détail accrocha Ezio : il avait une sacrée cicatrice sur la joue droite.

-Alors c'est toi le fils Auditore ! s'exclama le « pirate » en lui tendant une main amicale, le détaillant à son tour de la tête au pied. Enchanté.

-De même.

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le fameux « grand frère protecteur » de la petite Claudia, fit le dénommé Edward de sa voix rauque en continuant de l'observé. Pas mal du tout !

-Vous connaissez ma sœur ? fut surpris Ezio, légèrement sur la défensive en apprenant cela.

-Oui, enfin, de vue surtout. Je ne l'ai pas connue longtemps, je suis arrivé ici à peine quelque mois avant qu'elle ne rentre. C'est surtout Yusuf qui m'a pas mal parlé d'elle.

Ezio tourna le regard sur le Turc. C'était vrai que Claudia avait fui ici elle aussi, environ un an après le drame. Elle y était restée un sacré moment sans donner de véritable nouvelles et tout le monde à Fasmay Hill s'était inquiété. Donc, elle avait parlé de lui, c'était étrange d'apprendre des choses sur le séjour de sa sœur, alors qu'elle-même n'en avait jamais réellement parlé, comme si quelque chose de sombre l'en empêchait.

-J'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de causer avec elle, poursuivit Edward. Je sais juste qu'elle avait trois frères. Un mort, un surprotecteur et un complètement dans les choux… Je pense deviner lequel tu es.

-Je vois…

Ezio baissa les yeux, puis réalisa soudain quelque chose et reposa son regard sur l'autre avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous disiez quoi à l'instant ? Que j'étais pas mal du tout ?

-C'est bien ça, éclata de rire le blond. Mais pas de méprise, je suis attiré par la gente féminine. Je dis simplement que si pour moi vous êtes « pas mal », vous devez beaucoup plaire pour ceux qui sont de l'autre bord…

Tout en disant cela avec gaieté, il avait détourné subrepticement son regard sur Yusuf, qui était un peu en retrait, dans le dos d'Ezio. Celui-ci fit une grimace gênée en secouant la tête négativement, puis bougea les lèvres sans prononcer un mot, articulant quelque chose qu'Edward capta, ce qui le fit tiquer de la paupière.

Yusuf était extrêmement gêné par cette situation. D'accord, il était homosexuel, mais il n'aimait pas le hurler sous les toits, sa vie privée ne le regardait que lui. Et oui, il était célibataire depuis quelque temps déjà, et Ezio était un très bel homme, tout à fait à son goût, mais il avait des principes. L'un d'eux était de ne pas coucher avec son employeur. Et Ezio était son employeur !

A ce moment-là, il fut ramené à la réalité par le rire des deux autres, qui avaient continuer de discuter pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensée. C'est aussi à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de dévorer littéralement Ezio des yeux, et il s'en voulut, se donnant une gifle mentale. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune Auditore n'avait pas remarqué, lui tournant le dos pour le moment. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Bon, je vous propose d'aller faire plus ample connaissance autours d'un verre, finit par déclarer Edward après un petit moment en désignant les quelques tables de l'autre côté de la place.

-Tu n'as pas peur pour la boutique ? interrogea Yusuf en désignant la boutique d'antiquités dans le dos du « pirate ».

-Bof, y a personne ces temps, et de toute manière, personne ne s'amuserait à voler ces babioles.

Edward était antiquaire, avait-il expliqué à Ezio. Enfin, dans sa jeunesse (il atteignait la fin de la trentaine à petit pas), il avait vécut avec ses parents aux Caraïbes, rapidement l'appelle de la mer l'avait pris, et il avait voyager un peu partout, devenant capitaine un temps. Puis il avait eu assez de cette vie sédentaire, et s'était décidé à venir s'établir de manière fixe pour construire une vie. C'était ici, en Toscane, qu'il avait décidé de s'installé, attiré par la beauté du coin. Puis il était devenu antiquaire, par besoin d'argent, et avait commencé à revendre les babioles entassées au gré des voyages en mers.

Rapidement, le petit groupe traversa la place et vint prendre place à une des tables disposée devant le café du village. Un instant plus tard, une belle rouquine, dans une robe légère d'été, sortit du bâtiment et vint vers eux.

-Salut les gars, ça boom ? interrogea-t-elle en accordant un grand sourire à Edward et à Yusuf.

-Ça joue ma biche et toi ? répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'antiquaire.

-T'es courageux, répliqua la rousse en éclatant de rire. Si Mary t'entant m'appeler comme ça, elle te châtrera sans hésiter.

-Ho, ça va, bouda le blond. C'est pas comme si je te tripotais.

-Et tu fais bien, vieux cochon, continua de rire la jeune femme.

Elle remarqua alors la présence d'Ezio, et se calma, lui accordant aussi un sourire en demandant à Edward (sur l'épaule duquel elle avait posé une main amicale). Elle demanda :

-Et votre nouvel ami là, tu ne fais pas les présentations Ed ?

-Mais si, si tu m'en laissait le temps, diablesse. Anne, je te présente Ezio Auditore.

Le jeune homme se leva par convenance et tendit la main à la femme, qui le regarda avec surprise, peu habituée aux gens à bonnes manières, puis la lui serra.

-Ezio, Anne Bonny, la propriétaire du _Jackdow_ , ce formidable bouiboui.

-Bouiboui toi-même ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Monsieur Auditore, enchantée, se ressaisit-elle en se reconcentrant sur son hôte.

-Appelez-moi Ezio.

-Ok, alors dans ce cas tu m'appelles Anne et on se tutoie direct, ça joue ?

-Ça me va bien.

-Alors les garçons, je vous serre quoi aujourd'hui ? Rhum pour Ed et sirop pour Yusuf, comme d'hab ?

-Tu nous connais si bien Anne, pouffa le Turc.

-Ça marche. Et toi Ezio ?

-Donne-moi une bière, ça fait un bail.

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Elle repartit en direction du café, et disparut un instant. Les trois hommes reprirent leur discussion, Edward continuant à raconter son histoire au plus jeune de la bande. Yusuf se demanda quand il allait le laisser parler à son tour, et s'amusa du débit de parole de son meilleur ami.

Ezio, pour sa part, l'écoutait avec patience. Il était habitué aux gens qui parlaient sans interruption. Léonardo était aussi de ceux-là. Tout en même temps, il s'amusait du fort accent britannique de l'antiquaire, qui avait inconsciemment switcher en anglais vu qu'Ezio venait des USA. Anne Bonny avait aussi cet accent, même si elle parlait un très bon italien.

Ça lui rappelait un peu Shaun. A la pensée de feu le comptable de la DaVinci Inc, il eut un petit pincement. Il l'aimait bien celui-là. Pour lutter contre la mélancolie de son ancienne vie à Fasmay Hill, il détourna son esprit sur un autre sujet. Il s'étonnait de constater la présence d'autant de britannique ici. Edward, Anne, et il allait tout de suite le constater, encore une autre personne.

Une minute plus tard, un serveur vint leur apporter leur boisson. Jeans, chemise, cheveux bruns coupé court, coiffé avec du gel. Ezio trouva étrange la manière soudaine dont la discussion s'était tue et la manière dont les deux autres hommes regardait la scène. Le serveur posa la chope de bière devant le jeune Auditore, qui par réflexe dit :

-Merci jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en coin, puis servit les deux autres qui semblaient à la limite d'éclater de rire.

-Merci _ma_ belle, fit Edward en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux surpris au moment ou Anne revenait à son tour. Elle s'approcha du serveur, passa son bras autour des hanches de celui-ci, et déclara avec un grand sourire :

-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ma femme.

-Je… pardon… quoi ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire, se moquant gentiment de la confusion d'Ezio, puis le serveur tendit la main vers lui en lui souriant, et parla d'une voix très féminine bien qu'un peu rauque :

-Mary Reads, je suis la femme d'Anne et la copropriétaire du _Jackdow_. Enchantée.

Ezio comprit enfin la méprise, et se perdit en excuse. Les deux femmes prirent places également à la table avec eux (il n'y avait qu'un autre client à la terrasse). Anne s'assit sur les genoux de Mary. Elles se regardaient avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour que cela attendrit énormément le jeune homme, qui se revoyait quelques années plus tôt avec Léonardo.

On expliqua à l'Auditore que les deux femmes, Anglaise d'origine, étaient mariées au Royaume-Uni, mais ici, elle n'avait pas encore de statue reconnu (l'Italie n'était pas encore d'accord d'accorder le mariage aux personnes de même sexe), mais elles gardaient espoir.

-Pourquoi être venues ici si vous n'avez aucun statue marital dans ce cas ? fut intrigué Ezio.

-On rêvait du sud, expliqua Anne, et on est tombée amoureuse de ce village y a quelques années lors d'un voyage. Je suis restauratrice de profession, et Mary a apprit le service sur le tas. Elle se débrouille très bien. Comme le café ici était à reprendre, on a grillé nos économies et on l'a repris. Ça fait quatre ans.

-Je vois. Et vous ne regrettez pas ?

-Pas un seul jour, affirma Mary en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa femme.

-Et par rapport aux habitants, ça ne fait pas trop jazzer ?

-Tu sais, on est quand même en 2012, les mentalité changent petit à petit, répondit Anne.

-Bon, c'est sûr que certain nous lancent des regards un peu méprisants, mais comme partout, y'aura toujours des cons où qu'on aille. Mais bon, c'est un petit village et je crois qu'on c'est bien faites acceptées dans l'ensemble.

-Et temps qu'on ne se roule pas des pelles devant les petits vieux, ça roule.

Elle formait un joli couple, visiblement très uni. Elle devait avoir traversé certaine épreuve, ce n'était jamais très facile, surtout dans des pays très croyants. Ezio se sentit immédiatement attaché à ces deux femmes. En fait, il se sentait bien avec ce petit groupe. C'était agréable de ne pas se sentir seul. Il se sentait accepté sans rien avoir à faire.

La soirée débuta et se poursuivit sur un ton bon-enfant. Els deux femmes jonglèrent un moment entre la discussion et servir quelques clients (un groupe de trois touristes, et quelques habitants venus boire leur ballon de rouge). Anne s'absenta un petit moment en cuisine, et en revint avec un plateau d'antipasti maison bien garni pour l'apéritif. Finalement, elle dut aller en repréparer et ils dinèrent de cela.

La soirée se poursuivit un long moment dans la soirée, chacun racontant un peu son parcourt. Ce fut enrichissant et reposant. Vers 22 heures, Yusuf et Ezio décidèrent de rentrer car le plus vieux devait se lever aux aurores le lendemain pour la vigne. Ezio proposa de venir donner un bon coup de main aux vendanges, ce que le Turc accepta avec plaisir.

Ils saluèrent tous le petit monde (les trois autres étaient rentrés dans le café pour continuer de discuter), puis allèrent directement à la villa pour se coucher. Ezio abandonna Yusuf sur le palier, et voulut monter à la chambre de la tourelle, mais s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas dormir dans cette chambre, cela l'angoissait trop. Il fit marche arrière et retourna se coucher dans le lit en forme de Ferrari.

Avant de se coucher, il regarda son téléphone portable, qu'il avait laissé ici sans s'en occuper. Il vit plusieurs message de Léo, se qui le surpris. Il hésita à les ouvrir, puis décida de lire le premier. Son ex l'y insultait presque en le remerciant irroniquement de l'avoir foutu dans une telle pagaille en léguant ses parts de la DaVinci Inc à Claudia. Elle lui prenait la tête. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait vite et se reprendrait en main.

Ezio soupira en décidant de carrément éteindre l'appareil. Il ne voulait plus penser du tout à Fasmay Hill pour le moment. Il avait passé une très belle journée et ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher en lisant les autres messages. De toutes manière, Léo pouvait être fâché tout ce qu'il voulait, ça ne le ferait pas revenir.

Il avait choisi de s'accorder un nouveau départ, loin de tout ça. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir (il subissait encore un peu le décalage horaire) était qu'aujourd'hui, il avait eu la sensation de faire à nouveau partie d'un groupe, et ça avait été rassérénant.

Finalement, il pouvait peut-être effectivement escompter refaire sa vie ici et se rebâtir un nouveau foyer.

Le sommeil l'enveloppa,, et il sombra dans le monde des rêves avec un sourire sur le visage.


End file.
